


Those who care

by lovebeyourenergy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester is Loved, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Missing Scene, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester, and Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyourenergy/pseuds/lovebeyourenergy
Summary: What went through the heads of Sam, Castiel and Crowley when Dean was battling Cain?  This oneshot explores what I like to think each of them were thinking in that barn. Turns out they all had the same end goal; to have Dean back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Those who care

Sam looked around at the sorry state of the situation. His brother was about to perhaps kill himself again, the self sacrificing bastard. But this time Sam had to let him do it; killing Cain was inevitable. The pure anxiety overflowing every fibre of Sam's being was growing with every second; not helped by being completely shut off from the goings on upstairs. He had to physically root himself to the spot, insides screaming to free his instinct and run to his brother and help in any way he could. No. He has to do this. Taking in a shaky breath Sam looked around the barn; to his left stood an angel of the lord and the king of hell. He would have laughed at the scene if fear wasn't raging through his body like bitter energy. Sam looked from one of the men to the other.

The angel. Castiel, also having to keep himself from running to the side of the elder Winchester, was fighting an internal battle. The man he raised from hell, the man who has taught him more about humanity than anyone ever could, the man who showed Castiel what it was to laugh, to feel happiness and to have a real family…. He was facing a battle upstairs that could very well destroy him. Human emotions had become part of Castiel’s psyche and right now, he wishes they weren't. His heartbeat quickened when he heard a loud groan, unmistakably Deans, come bellowing down the stairs. Castiel raised his head to reach Sam’s gaze; a haunted look was all they could muster. When he lowered his eyes again, his thoughts were pulled back to his relationship with Dean. He remembered a time, not too long ago, when they were driving back to the bunker and Dean had been singing powerfully to one of the many Led Zeppelin songs he loved so much. Castiel remembers looking over to him, and wishing he could have Dean this happy all the time. When Dean had caught Cas looking, he had just sung louder and smiled wider. When Castiel had started feeling overwhelmed at all these complex human emotions he was suddenly experiencing, it was always Dean who taught him what they meant. Even if he was exhausted, he would sit up with Castiel and answer any questions he was having. 

_“I don't understand why humans would have insects in their stomachs, Dean. That doesn't sound pleasant for either party”  
“You’re a pain in my ass, Cas. Having butterflies is just what humans call it when they are nervous or excited.”  
“Then why would the insects exude those feelings? Do insects feel emotions like that? That seems illogical, and rather unecessary, considering some of them only have a lifespan of 24 hours.”_

He hadn't understood why Dean had laughed at that. The emotions Dean didn't have to teach Castiel were love and family; Cas understood them the most, through simply being around the Winchesters. The angels thoughts shifted as a pounding came from above.

Sam’s gaze finally lowered from the ceiling and wandered over to the man in the middle.

The king of hell. Crowley, feeling very out of place and hated in present company, swallowed hard as he turned away from Sam’s gaze, as nonchalantly as he could. The truth is, contrary to popular belief, this whole situation didn't actually sit right with him. He and Dean had become… close over the years. There was always an obvious underlying of mistrust between them, but when push comes to shove, they worked well together. When both the world and hell were in danger, they could actually pull off any plan they hatched. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had betrayed some of the most powerful people for these idiotic brothers. And the worst thing was? He’d do it again in a heartbeat, and he had no idea why. Crowley had so many memories of Squirrel running through his mind; mainly from Deans stint as a demon. But the one that stuck out to him was a simple one. A few years ago, a trip to Chicago to find Death. They had stopped at a run down diner and he had watched in both awe and disgust as Dean demolished two king sized burgers. The pride on Deans face when he had finished them both had actually made Crowley laugh. Residing in hell, laughter was not a common occurrence. Crowley always felt different in Deans company; human perhaps? Feelings. Sometimes he wonders if it was the last of the human blood, or if it was in fact simply Dean Winchester. Crowley was snapped back to the present when he had to slam his eyes shut, hearing a powerful crash from above, fingers twitching to disappear.  
This was his fault, he wasn't naive; he knew all too well that the other two men standing beside him were fighting themselves to not stab him in the neck. But here they were. 

And Sam? Well, Sam didn't know how he was even stood upright. The man who had always been his best friend, his doctor, his teacher, his mechanic, his therapist, his hero… his everything.. he was fighting this momentums battle, alone. When Sam was 6, he had wanted to learn to ride a bike, without Dean or his dads help. He got the bike for Christmas (with a note from Santa in handwriting suspiciously like Deans.). He would go out in the street when his dad was on a hunt and Dean was either making them dinner or cleaning weapons. He did this for months, mostly alone apart from the times Dean would run along side him holding the bike, much to Sam's annoyance. One day Sam rode the bike alone for the first time, even got as far as the end of the street. He pretended he hadn't seen Dean behind the tree, watching and quietly celebrating his little brother victory.  
Thoughts cut short, another crash of glass and a scream pulled at Sam's stomach.

Each one of them had their own reasons for being in that barn. But each one of them held a different relationship with Dean, however messed up. Each one of them wanted the Dean they knew to walk down those stairs.. That man had been a teacher for all of them; he taught Castiel to deal with feeling like a human, taught Crowley what life was like for a human, and he taught Sam how to get through just being human. Each one of them wanted this to be over, wanted the man they all depended on to come back to them. They all needed Dean to be Dean.


End file.
